Poco a poco
by Lynn S 09
Summary: Todos en algún momento comenzamos a querer tanto a alguien que se vuelve inexplicable, piensas que es raro pero agradable, con el paso del tiempo sientes cómo tu corazón se va oprimiendo cada vez más sino sacas esas emociones. La honestidad es buena después de todo [One-Shot para Nico-chan] [NicoMaki] [Tercer año consecutivo]


**¡Tercer año consecutivo!**

 **Este OS era originalmente para mi amiga la señorita traviesa Lisi, ella es súper fan de los post-canon, pero quede en bloqueo por estos dos meses, así que he decidido dedicárselo también a Nico, es su favorita, espero no haya problemas.**

 **La linea temporal es en la graduación, de ahí al viaje a NY, Tokyo Dome y por ultimo, el pasó de las estaciones luego de este concierto, otro dato interesante (tal vez), iba a ser sobre las estaciones del año únicamente, pero luego note que no había puesto nada de la canción Bridge over troubled water.**

 **Habrá POVs como lo es en mi, Maki representa _Itsutsume no Kisetsu_ y Nico representa ****_Bridge over troubled water,_ ambas son canciones de Kokia.**

 **Ah, también he tomado parte de la interpretación de la canción _Let's Be Honest_ , de ProjectOverDaze.**

 **Aclaradas las intenciones/dudas/disculpas...**

 **お誕生日おめでとうにこ! にっこにっこにー!**

 ** _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nico! ¡Nico Nico Nii~!_**

 **お誕生日おめでとうリシ! リっシリっシリー!**

 ** _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lisi! (atrasado asdjkfhkjsdhlj) ¡Lisi Lisi Lii~!_**

* * *

 **Nico POV**

Me encontraba en la sala del club terminando de guardar todas mis cosas, ya que como había dicho anteriormente, la nueva presidenta debía traer sus cosas Idols, cosa que realmente no me preocupaba ya que Hanayo me había demostrado ser una gran fan de ellas.

El fin de nuestra graduación había llegado, lo cual afemas de significar tomar de regreso mi material, habia dos cosas mas.

Primero: ¡La gran Nico-nii pudo graduarse!

Y la segunda...

µ's ahora está oficialmente disuelto, ¿no?

—¡Hey Nico-chan! —la puerta del club se abrió dando paso a Honoka, quien se encontraba junto a Rin- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

 _Eso es raro, más viniendo de Honoka._

—Bueno, solo sería cerrar las cajas con cinta adhesiva, luego me las llegaré a casa. -contesté terminando de guardar unas revistas— Pero ¿por qué eso?

—¿A que te refieres, Nico-chan? —me preguntó mientras ella y Rin cerraban las cajas— Queremos ayudar, ¿no es obvio?

—Sí Nico-chan, hasta Rin lo sabía nya —se burló de mí esa chica gato, ya verá— Nico-chan idiota nya.

—¡Las idiotas son ustedes! —les grité mientras me cruzaba de brazos— Además, ya me gradué, eso significa que no soy idiota.

—Sí pero pasaste con ayuda de Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan nya~ —me miro con lastima, mientras que Honoka comenzaba a reír.

 _Ahora sí chica gato_

—¡Ven acá Rin! —antes de poderle pegar ella salió corriendo junto a Honoka— ¡Cuando las logre alcanzar ya verán!

—¡Eso lo veremos, Nico-chan! —estaba atrás de ellas por unos cuantos metros, esto me hizo sonreír— ¡Ayuda Rin-chan, ya casi me alcanza!

Como había mencionado mi tonta líder, me encontraba a unos pasos de ella, pero justo cuando la iba a agarrar de su chaqueta, Rin la tomo de la mano y aceleró, dejándome atrás.

Así pasaron varios minutos o tal vez horas, lo que si debía de orgullecernos que todas teníamos mejor condición física gracias al rígido entrenamiento de Umi y de Eli. Lo malo de todo esto es que aún había estudiantes por los pasillos y teníamos que esquivarlos para no chocar, algunas chicas nos regañaban por estar corriendo mientras que otras nos echaban porras o simplemente se reían.

 _Extrañaré esta academia_

Por estar pensando en ello, casi choco con una señora de cabello rubio.

—¡L-Lo siento Señora! —grité mientras aún seguía persiguiendo aquellas dos.

 _Que extraño, se parecía a Eli_

—¡Vamos Honoka-chan! ¡Resiste nya! —escuche a Rin, quien aún mantenía tomada de la mano a Honoka, pero ella no se veía bien— ¡Nico-chan nos atrapará nya!

No alcance a escuchar que fue lo que digo Honoka, pero algo si sabía, se soltó del agarre de Rin y se dejó caer al suelo rendida.

Claro, cosa que no logré calcular y me tropecé con su cuerpo.

 _¡Maldición...!_

Antes de poder caer de cara y arruinarla de paso, puse mis manos para amortiguar un poco la caída, lo logré, pero ahora me duelen las manos.

—Ugh...ten más cuidado Nico-chan...—un quejido de Honoka me llamo la atención, ella se encontraba en posición fetal y abrazando su estómago—...me dolió.

—Bueno, no es mi culpa que te hayas dejado caer...—contesté mientras me sentaba y la miraba con el ceño fruncido- Genial, ahora Rin se escapó.

Suspiré.

—¿Se podría saber que están haciendo, par de tontas? —esa era la voz de Maki-chan y no sonaba feliz— ¿Y dónde está Rin? Hanayo la está buscando desde hace media hora, ¿la han visto?

Muchas preguntas a la vez.

—Rin-chan huyó de Nico-chan porque ella nos quiere golpear —contesto Honoka delatándome ante Maki-chan.

—Nico-chan, ¿ni siquiera el día de tu graduación dejarás de seguirles el juego? —me regaño poniendo sus manos en jarra— Pensé que...

—Sí, si, ya sé que dirás, Maki-chan~ —la interrumpí mientras me paraba y escondía mis manos en mi suéter rosa— "Pensé que era más madura, Nico-chan" "Tienes que madurar, Nico-chan…"

Solo quería molestarla un poco, y funciono.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo no hablo así! —dijo toda roja del enojo ¿o tal vez vergüenza?— De todas maneras, Honoka, Kotori y Umi también te estaban buscando, algo sobre el consejo estudiantil.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Lo olvide! ¡Umi-chan va a matarme! —¿realmente lo olvido o simplemente no quería ir y por ello fueron a la sala del club?— ¡Nos vemos, Nico-chan, Maki-chan!

Bueno, al parecer de solo pensar en una Umi enojada le devolvió las energías y se alejó rápidamente de ahí, dejándome a solas con Maki-chan.

Oh dios, estoy a solas con ella.

Eso significa peligro.

—Hey, Nico-chan, ¿podrías acompañarme a la sala de música? —me pregunto algo nerviosa y evitando verme, mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones— Claro, si es que no estás ocupada…

—Ehh~ ¿Maki-chan quiere para ella sola a Nico-nii~? —respondí juguetonamente, mientras mordía mi pulgar y miraba hacia otro lado— Que atrevida Maki-chan~

—¡N-N-No es eso, Nico-chan! —sonreí al verla toda sonrojada.

 _Eres muy linda, ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez?_

—Solo estoy bromeando Maki-chan, te acompañaré~ —me acerqué a ella y me puse en puntillas para poder enredar su cabello— Después de todo, Nico-senpai tiene que estar ahí para su kohai preferida, ¿no?

Ella solo me miró molesta y tomo la mano que utilizaba para alborotar su cabello, sin decir nada más, me jalo hacia el salón de música.

Una vez ahí, Maki-chan me indico que me sentará junto a ella en el banquillo del piano, el cual no sabía cómo había regresado ahí.

—¿Tocarás algo, Maki-chan? —le pregunté algo confundida, ya que ella no había dicho nada desde la última vez que la había molestado en el pasillo—¿Maki-chan?

—N-Nico-chan…—dijo mi nombre algo insegura, eso me preocupo mucho—…tu sabes que…

Acaricie su cabello con suavidad, tranquilizándola.

—…que no te odio, ¿verdad? —eso lo sabía, a pesar de sus riñas constantes conmigo, ella hacia pequeñas acciones que me decían lo contrario a sus palabras— S-Se que soy molesta y orgullosa, también que he dicho cosas que te hacen daño…

 _Oh cariño…_

—Maki-chan… —la miré con suavidad, ella realmente se estaba esforzando, tome su mano con suavidad, captando su atención en mí— Yo tampoco te odio, no eres una molesta, orgullosa si, pero está bien que Maki-chan sea así.

 _Te quiero, ¿lo sabes no?_

Ella me miraba con ojos lagrimosos, había intentado no llorar desde que entramos y eso partió mi corazón.

Sin decir más, la abrace, logrando así que su cara descansara en mi hombro y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, como una niña pequeña en busca de un refugio.

— _Cuando te sientas abrumada…_ —comencé a susurrar mientras acariciaba su cabello y espalda— _…y te sientas pequeña…_

Me separé lo suficiente para tomar su rostro en mis manos, ella con su mirada triste no dijo nada.

— _Cuando haya lágrimas en tus ojos…_ —con mucho cuidado limpie esas lagrimas que no dejaban de salir de los hermosos ojos rasgados de ella— _…yo las secaré todas…_

Le di una tranquilizante sonrisa, haciéndola sonrojar.

—Nico-chan…—murmuró mientras dejaba de abrazar mi cintura y posaba sus manos en mis mejillas— Tu también estas llorando, idiota…

—Oye, estoy tratando de hacerte sentir mejor…a—mencione mientras me reía y ella me limpiaba las lágrimas ahora—¿Está funcionando…?

Maki-chan sonrió tiernamente mientras asentía y volvió al mismo lugar, abrazándome y escondiéndose en mi hombro.

—Me alegro… —dejándome llevar por mi instinto, deposite un pequeño beso en la coronilla de su cabeza— _Estoy a tu lado_ , recuérdalo Maki-chan.

No recibí respuesta alguna, pero estaba bien, no esperaba algo.

Solté su rostro y volví a darle mimos mientras disfrutábamos nuestra presencia, quería disfrutar su compañía solamente, sin las bromas de Nozomi, sin los regaños de Umi o incluso el ronquido de Honoka cada vez que caía rendida luego del calentamiento.

Solo nosotras dos.

 _Eso es lo único que pido_

* * *

 **Maki POV**

Nos encontrábamos en la grandiosa ciudad de New York, un lugar muy parecido a Akihabara, hace varios años había viajado con mis padres a este lugar, así que se Odría decir que era yo la quien más conocía de aquí, claro, además de Nozomi.

Luego del incidente del nombre equivocado del hotel, de convencer a Umi para que fuéramos a cenar, entrenar, ir a conocer la ciudad y todo ello, todas nos encontrábamos en el hotel esperando la llegada de Honoka, quien se equivocó de tren, lo que no entendía es que porque no le habían marcado al móvil.

Digo, ¿no era más fácil?

—Bien, entonces Umi, Kotori, Rin, Maki y yo iremos a buscar a Honoka —menciono Eli ocasionando que la mirara confundida— Sí Maki, tu irás con nosotras.

Suspire encogiéndome de hombros, mientras las seguía.

Bajamos al lobby, algo que nos tomó bastante tiempo porque al parecer los ascensores estaban ocupados, obligándonos a bajar por las escaleras. Llegamos ahí, luego de ello, las líderes del grupo-dígase Umi y Eli- salieron del hotel, siendo perseguidas por nosotras.

—¡Honoka! —el gritó de Umi se escuchó por todo el lugar, apenas habíamos salido del hotel cuando dijo aquello, miré hacia la izquierda, encontrando a Honoka al lado de una muchacha y cargando algo en sus manos.

 _¿Quién es ella…?_

Todas observamos como Honoka venía hacia nosotras y podría jurar que la chica con quien estaba desapareció.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

No paso mucho tiempo cuando todas fuimos a dormir o eso dijo Eli, pero antes de que regresáramos al hotel escuchamos como Honoka se disculpaba, al escuchar eso suspiré y le contesté con una sonrisa:

—Está bien, no te preocupes.

Escuche a Eli decir algo sobre que a cambio de nuestro perdón ella tenía que lucirse el día de mañana, realmente no le tome mucha importancia, regresando con las demás chcias quienes seguramente ya habían regresado a sus habitaciones.

* * *

Justo cuando iba a entrar en mi habitación, vi a Nico-chan parada delante de su cuarto, como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos, evitando hacer ruido me acerque a ella y le toque la mejilla, espantándola.

 _Incluso estando perdida en sus pensamientos es linda_

—¡¿Qué te sucede?! —su rostro estaba enojado y a la vez sonrojado, me gustaba mucho esa faceta de Nico-chan— ¿No tienes que ir a dormir, Maki-chan?

 _Eso yo iba a preguntarte, idiota._

—Lo mismo digo, ¿por qué estabas mirando la puerta como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo? —pregunté con curiosidad y ella solo negó con la cabeza, ¿Qué estaba pasando? —¿Nico-chan?

—No es nada realmente, no te preocupes. —ante su respuesta quede inconforme tome fuertemente su mano— Oye, es enserio, no es nada.

 _¿Por qué haces las cosas más complicadas entre nosotras, Nico-chan?_

—Estas mintiendo, Nico-chan —la abrace con fuerza mientras ella intentaba zafarse de mis brazos— Tu mirada nunca me mentiría, Nico-chan.

 _Quiero que compartamos nuestros momentos felices y tristes, ¿por qué es tan difícil?_

—Nico, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquel día en la sala de música? —deje caer el sufijo, me acerque a ella lo suficiente para que nuestras frentes quedarán juntas— Algo así como…

—Cuando estés abrumada y te sientas pequeña…—susurró mirándome con brillo en sus ojos carmesí—…cuando haya lágrimas en tus ojos, yo las secaré todas…

Sonreí antes de mover mi nariz de un lado a otro, chocando con la suya, le había dado un beso esquimal.

 _En serio te quiero besar_

Ella se sonrojo.

—¿Qué es lo que pasaba por tu mente, Nico? —pregunté esperando paciente la respuesta de ella.

Pasaron varios segundos y suspiró.

—Es solo que, me gustaría que esto jamás terminará, me encanta estar con las demás…—me correspondía el abrazo mirando hacia otro lado—…t-también me e-encanta estar contigo, Maki…

 _Me hace feliz escucharte decir eso_

—Incluso si nos separamos, estaremos juntas, ¿no?

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 _Primavera_

En los camerinos, todas estaban abrazándose mientras lloraban y sonreían con dificultad, desde ahí podían escuchar a la audiencia pidiendo por más, pero realmente ellas sentían que eso estaba bien para sus corazones y para el fin de una gran historia.

 _Su historia como el grupo de nueve school idols que lucharon por su academia, µ's._

De aquel emotivo abrazo grupal, Honoka fue la primera en separarse mientras limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro, sus amigas la miraron y esta le dio su mejor sonrisa, diciendo:

—Este es el mejor momento, ¿no…?

Tras decir aquellas significativas palabras, todas rieron un poco antes de separarse.

—Nunca cambiarás, Honoka. —contestó Umi con voz entrecortada gracias al llanto anterior—Sin embargo, eso es lo que Honoka hace que sea _Honoka._

—¿Qué significa eso, Umi-chan? —se quejó mientras hacia un puchero—Mou, ¡Dile algo Kotori-chan!

—Pero Umi-chan tiene razón, a Honoka-chan no le gustan los momentos tristes y debemos de hacer lo mismo. —sonrió tomando el brazo de sus dos mejores amigas y acercándola a ella—¡Esto es solo el comienzo…!

—El comienzo de un todo…—murmuró Nozomi antes de ir por su baraja de Tarot, suspirando descubrió la primera carta—Un todo inmenso de sorpresas, miren.

Con curiosidad, se acercaron hacia donde se encontraba su amiga de cabello morado y miraron la carta que la chica sacerdotisa tenía en mano:

 _[X] La Rueda de la Fortuna._

—¿La Rueda de la Fortuna…? —preguntó Eli confundida al igual que las demás.

—Nozomi, nosotras no sabemos leer Tarot como tú. —reprochó Nico mirando fijamente el dibujo que estaba en dicha carta—¿Qué significa eso, Nozomi?

— Significa muchas cosas, como un cambio o un éxito. —respondió suavemente levantando su mirada para ver como sus amigas solo observaban atentas a la carta—Así como también felicidad, abundancia y crecimiento, ¿no es eso espiritual~?

—¡Increíble nya~! —emocionada abrazó a Hanayo, asustándola por la acción tan repentina por parte de Rin—Nozomi-chan es genial, ¿no lo crees, Kayo-chin nya~?

—L-Lo es Rin-chan, pero no me a-asuste así…—contestó la castaña tratando de regularizar sus latidos, a su lado Maki suspiró—¿Estas bien, Maki-chan?

—¿E-Eh? Sí, estoy bien…—notando que estaba siendo el centro de atención, frunció el ceño mientras se sonrojaba un poco—¿P-Por qué se me quedan viendo así? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—No es nada Maki-chan…

No paso mucho tiempo para que se cambiaran y quitaran el exceso de maquillaje arruinado por las lágrimas, todas se encontraban en la salida del Tokyo Dome con sus familiares, inclusive los padres de Nozomi estaban ahí. Todo parecía tan irreal y mágico para ellas, el saber que, gracias al deseo de salvar su escuela, pudieron llegar tan lejos como ese día, algo de lo que jamás se arrepentirían.

—Nico, sé que aún quieres estar con ellas, pero…—la mencionada miró hacia su mamá y sus ojos se disculpaban con ella— Mamá tiene que trabajar mañana también, a cambio de pedir permiso el día de hoy.

—No te preocupes mamá, lo entiendo. —contestó sonriendo hacia ella, para después ver a sus hermanos corriendo junto a las hermanas de sus amigas—¡Kokoro, Kokoa, Kotarou! ¡Es hora de irnos!

Ellos al escuchar aquellas palabras de su hermana mayor, se despidieron de Yukiho y Arisa.

—¡Onee-sama! —gritaron los tres abrazando Nico, ella y la señora Yazawa rieron.

—¡H-Hey! ¡Con más cuidado a la próxima que sino Onee-sama se lastimará! —dijo mientras los separaba—Mamá tiene que descansar y Onee-sama también.

—Pero si Nee-chan no trabaja como mamá—mencionó Kokoa mientras le sacaba la lengua a su hermana mayor—Nee-chan quiere estar de floja.

—Kokoa, no seas grosera con tu hermana, ella se ha esforzado mucho. —contestó la señora Yazawa con el pequeño Kotarou en brazos—Ve a despedirte, nosotros te esperamos aquí, Nico.

Sin necesitar más, fue hacia donde se encontraban Nozomi y Eli con sus padres, se acercó lentamente, tratando de no interrumpir la interacción de los padres.

—Ah, eres la pequeña Nicocchi, ¿no? —preguntó un hombre de unos 50 años con el cabello morado, pero ojos cafés, eso le pareció raro a Nico—Nozomi-chan nos ha contado mucho de ti, así como de todas sus amigas, gracias por estar con ella.

—¡Tou-chan! —gritó avergonzada Nozomi, haciendo que los demás se rieran.

—¡Oh~! ¡Eres la chica que casí choca conmigo el día de la graduación~! —dijo ahora una señora joven, con un largo cabello rubio como el de Eli, lo único diferente era que su acento ruso estaba más marcado que el de su amiga—¿Ya te vas linda?

—Um sí, mamá tiene que descansar, pero quería despedirme de Nozomi y Eli…—contestó nerviosa por la repentina atención que tiene.

—Entonces dejemos a las chicas solas, жена —después de esas palabras, se fueron dejándolas solas.

—Ah~ eso fue vergonzoso, me sentí tan nerviosa con sus padres hablando conmigo…—soltó un suspiró mientras con una mano sentía sus latidos acelerados—No sabía que decir…

—Aw, pobre Nicocchi, ¡Abrazo espiritual a Nicocchi! —antes de poder quejarse sus dos mejores amigas ya la tenían presa entre sus brazos—Nosotros también te queremos Nicocchi, nos imaginamos que no tendrás más tiempo para despedirte de las demás.

—Pero nosotras les explicaremos, ve con cuidado y les mandas un abrazo a tu familia de nuestra parte, ¿sí? —se separaron y Nico las miro con una sonrisa de disculpa antes de irse con su madre y hermanos—Me alegro que Nico haya cumplido esta parte de su sueño.

—Estoy orgullosa de ella~

El cielo ya estaba por ocultarse y ella a lo lejos vio a sus amigas, ellas se despedían con la mano.

Nico también se despidió, antes de seguir su camino hacia la estación del tren.

 _"Maki-chan…"_ Pensó mirando hacia los horarios de los trenes, después de todo, habían quedado en dar un paseo para despejarse un poco de todos los eventos recientes.

Una pequeña excusa para poder estar un tiempo más juntas, sin interrupciones, como ese día de la graduación o aquella noche en el hotel de New York, donde ambas pudieron estar con la compañía de la otra sin discusiones de por medio, donde solo así ellas podían ser honestas sin que alguien las estuviera molestando.

 _Seamos honestas_

El tren llegó, Nico tomo sus cosas del asiento en donde se encontraba su familia, y con su mano libre tomo la mano de Kokoro, quien tomo la mano de Kokoa, mientras su mamá tenía a Kotarou en brazos.

Solo tomo unos minutos para que pudieran entrar al tren.

 _"Me pregunto que nos espera ahora…"_ pensó mientras veía a sus hermanos dormidos en los asientos.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupa, Nico? —preguntó la señora Yazawa mientras veía como su hija no dejaba de quitar aquella mirada triste desde que se habían marchado del Tokyo Dome—¿Extrañas a alguien, cariño?

Al escuchar aquello Nico se sonrojo ganandose la risa de su mamá.

—Así que extrañas a alguien, umm, dejame adivinar... —la joven chica miró aquella sonrisa tan similar a la de Nozomi cuando se quería burlar de ella— ¿Es Maki-chan?

—¡N-No! ¿Q-Qué te hace pensar eso...? —contestó tartamudeando y frunciendo el ceño, se cruzó de brazos— N-No es que extrañara a Maki-chan, ni nada, no la hace especial y...

—Entonces sí es ella, sabes que a mamá nada le puedes ocultar~ —acaricio su cabello tratando de tranquilizarla, en cambio se gano un bufido de su hija— No te criticaré, ciertamente me lo esperaba, solo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí para tí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Mamá... —susurró Nico antes de abrazarla a como podía, despues de todo sus hermanos estaban aferrados a ella— Gracias...pero...

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Por qué dijiste "ciertamente me lo esperaba"? —al terminar de hacer esa pregunta ella pudo notar como su mamá se puso tensa y desviaba la mirada— ¿Mamá?

La señora Yazawa suspiró antes de encarar a su hija y decirle:

—¿Tal vez porque a mi me gusto la mamá de Maki-chan...?

Minutos de silencio se habían adueñado del tren, de suerte no había mucha gente y quienes estaban ahí estaban más dormidos que despiertos.

—¿E-Enserio...? —preguntó incredula y parpadeando varias veces, como si fuera una ilusión lo que acababa de escuchar— ¡Tengo a la mejor mamá del mundo!

—¡Nico! ¡Baja la voz!

* * *

 _Verano_

En la academia de Otonokizaka se encontraba una chica pelirroja mirando hacia la ventana, el calor sofocante de verano había comenzado hace un mes y con el pasar de los días sentía que en cualquier momento todo se derretiría, por suerte faltaba cada vez menos para las semanas de agosto.

 _"Desde la graduación de las chicas, todo parece tan tranquilo y algo deprimente."_ Pensó una vez miro su libreta de notas y comenzó a hojearla.

Ahí estaban las ideas para las canciones de µ's, así como algunos dibujos hechos por las demás en un momento que había descuidado esa libreta, pero no se había quejado. Siguió pasando las hojas, riéndose de vez en cuando hasta que vio un dibujo de ella y Nico.

 _"¿Eh? ¿Cuándo dibujaron esto…?"_ Frunció el ceño antes de leer la descripción que se encontraba a un lado de ellas.

 _Solo necesitan ser honestas, Maki-chan –Nozomi._

Eso Maki lo sabía, pero justo cuando iba a serlo, Nico se fue.

Se fue sin despedirse de ellas como lo hizo con Nozomi y Eli, algo que la molesto mucho.

Pero no fue hasta que ellas les explicaron el porqué de la ida de Nico y lo entendió.

Sin embargo, desde entonces no había podido quedar de acuerdo con ella para verse ya que a Nico la universidad y el trabajo—algo que le comento para ayudar a los pagos de su universidad— la mantenían ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo, sumando que en los fines de semana se encargaba de sus hermanos menores.

Suspiró mirando hacia los salones de tercer año.

—¡Maki-chan nya! —la voz de Rin la saco a Maki de sus pensamientos—¡Tenemos buenas noticias nya~!

—¿Buenas noticias? —la miró luego de cerrar su libreta—¿Sobre qué, Rin?

—Nozomi-chan dijo que quería hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Nico-chan. —informó Hanayo enseñándole el mensaje a la joven pianista—…pero te necesitaríamos para lograrlo.

—¿Y-Yo? ¿P-Por qué? No es como si me importará de todas formas…—tomo el celular de la castaña, tratando de leer la razón por la cual estaba involucrada—¿No les menciono nada?

—No nya, pero a Rin le dijo que te marcaría más tarde para que supieras más nya~ —le dijo mientras se sentaba en su lugar y sacaba su bento—Umm…

—¿Sucede algo Rin-chan? —Hanayo la miro preocupada por su repentino cambio de humor.

—No es nada, es solo que recordé que a Nico-chan le gustan las fresas…—sonrió hacia sus amigas antes de marcharse al club, asustándolas.

—¡E-Espera Rin-chan! —tomo su bento y corrió tras su amiga dejando a Maki con el ceño fruncido en su lugar.

BZZ BZZZ BZZZZ

La joven Nishikino tomo su móvil y notó que era un mensaje por parte de Nozomi.

 _De: Nozomi_

 _Para: Maki-chan_

 _¡Maki-chan! Buenos días, el cielo es muy hermoso el día de hoy, ¿no es así? Ya sabes el motivo de este mensaje, seré breve._

 _Necesito que entretengas a Nicocchi el día de su cumpleaños para que nosotras podamos arreglar su departamento para la sorpresa, te preguntarás, ¿"Por qué yo"?_

 _Digamos que hicimos una votación sin tu autorización, bueno no, pero todas pensamos que tú eres mejor, ya que, por alguna razón, son muy cercanas si quitamos las discusiones absurdas que tenían en el club, en la práctica o en las grabaciones de BiBi._

 _Contamos contigo._

 _"Genial, ¿ahora que se supone que haga para que este toda la tarde conmigo…?"_ se preguntó tomando sus cosas y yendo hacia el club.

Pasaron las semanas y el cumpleaños de Nico había llegado, con mucho esfuerzo Maki había conseguido que esta aceptará ir a pasear para celebrar su cumpleaños, ya que tenían mucho sin verse, claro, la pelinegra se burló de ella antes de aceptar.

—¿Y a donde iremos, Maki-chan? —pregunto la chica de ojos carmesí, viendo fijamente a su amiga, quien estaba con el celular en mano—Oye, ojos rasgados.

—Mi nombre no es ojos rasgados, Nico-chan. —respondió guardando su celular—¿Qué opinas de unas crepas, Nico-chan?

—Está bien, solo porque a la gran Nico-nii le gustan mucho. —se encogió de brazos y se acercó a la pelirroja, tomándola de un brazo—¡Pero luego iremos al cine!

—¿Eh? ¡N-No me j-jales Nico-chan…! —se quejó una vez casi choca con un poste por culpa de Nico, quien iba corriendo con una gran sonrisa—¡Por tu culpa casi me lastimo, idiota!

—¡Eso es porque eres una princesa delicada! —la chica bajita se burló de su amiga dejando de correr, definitivamente le agradaba estar nuevamente con ella—¿O sería, princesa tsundere?

—Bien, ahora no tendrás regalo de cumpleaños, Nico-chan. —gruño la pelirroja soltándose del agarre de Nico y cruzándose de brazos, viendo hacia otra dirección—Se lo daré a Eli mejor, ella lo apreciaría mejor.

Sonrió de lado cuando escucho un quejido.

—¡Es mío! ¡No puedes darle algo que ya es de alguien, Maki-chan! —enojada y murmurando cosas incomprensibles, la universitaria se sentó en la cera—Solo le haces daño a Nico-nii, idiota.

 _"Aún me impresiona lo infantil que llega a ser Nico-chan."_ Pensó mientras buscaba en su bolso el regalo, sabía que solo así Nico estaría feliz. _"Pero está bien eso para mí."_

Sin decir nada se acercó a ella, sentándose a un lado, pero la azabache le dio la espalda, haciéndola suspirar y fruncir el ceño.

—Hey.

No hay respuesta.

—Nico-chan.

Nada aún.

—Nico-chan, no me ignores.

Eso definitivamente la estaba enojando.

—Si me sigues ignorando, juro que me voy y no te hablo en lo que resta del año.

Bien.

Maki se paró guardando el obsequio, sacudiendo su ropa y dirigiéndose a paso lento por donde había llegado.

 _"Supongo que Nozomi y las demás ya termina-…"_ sintió como alguien se lanzó a su espalda, casi derribándola, con el ceño fruncido y lista para gritar miro hacia su espalda, era Nico.

—…vayas…—susurró algo su compañera, pero no entendía nada.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Nico-chan? —preguntó la pianista dándose media vuelta, quedando frente a la cumpleañera.

—Dije, "No te vayas". —contestó claro mientras sus miradas amatista y carmesí se topaban—Perdón, no pensé que te irías…

 _Seamos honestas_

—Eres una idiota Nico-chan. —río antes de abrazarla y acariciarle el cabello—Pero está bien si lo eres.

—¿Maki-chan…? —por su parte, Nico estaba confundida mientras correspondía el abrazo.

 _Si eres tu, creo que esta bien ser gay_

—No me iba a ir en serio, te iba a esperar de todas maneras, además…—se separó, tomándola de los hombros—¿Por qué haría algo tan horrible el día de tu cumpleaños, Nico-chan?

—Maki…

—Feliz cumpleaños, Nico-chan. —dando su mejor sonrisa, estiro el pequeño regalo hacia la pelinegra.

Luego del agradable día juntas, se dirigieron hacía el hogar de Nico mientras platicaban sobre todas las cosas que hicieron ese día, algo que le traía una inexplicable paz a Maki, ya que durante todo el trayecto la mayor iba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

BZZ BZZZ BZZZ

 _"¿Un mensaje…?"_ se distrajo mientras tomaba su móvil, era de Rin.

 _De: Rin_

 _Para: Maki-chan_

 _¡Ya estamos todos listos nya!_ _ΦωΦ_

Lo guardo, volviendo a poner atención a Nico.

Minutos más tarde ya se encontraban ahí, la mayor busco sus llaves por un momento y quito el seguro, abriendo la puerta, haciendo una seña para que la menor la siguiera.

Una vez en la entrada, prendió la luz:

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Nico-chan! —gritaron asustándola y después haciéndola reír, ahí estaba su familia y todo µ's con un pastel, algo juntos por lo pequeño del pasillo.

—¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! —todos observaron como Nico estaba intentando no llorar pero le fue imposible— …gracias

—¡No llores Onee-sama! —gritaron asustados los hermanos Yazawa, yendo hasta donde la mayor de estos, abrazándola — ¡Es tu día especial, Onee-sama!

—¡Si Nico-chan, no llores! —al igual que los Yazawa, Honoka abrazo a su amiga —¡Todos te amamos! ¿Verdad, Rin-chan?

—¡Exacto nya, vamos Kayo-chin! — con la energía de siempre jalo a su mejor amiga y ambas abrazaron a su senpai.

—Rin-chan y Honoka-chan tienen razón, Nico-chan. —comentó por lo bajo Hanayo mientras sonreía.

—¡Ustedes dos, lastimarán a Nico, Honoka, Rin! —regaño Umi desde su lugar, sosteniendo los obsequios de las mencionadas y el suyo mismo.

—Vamos Umi-chan, no las regañes, Nico-chan esta feliz, mira~ — sonrió en dirección de la pelinegra, ella se encontraba riendo mientras disfrutaba de ese abrazo grupal —Nosotras también le daremos nuestros abrazos, sólo esperemos un poco más, ¿si?

La chica arquera se quedo unos minutos mirando la dulce miraba de Kotori, suspirando miró de nuevo hacia sus amigas.

—Hey, aún hay gente que quiere abrazar a Nico, no sean egoísta. —comentó sonriendo y ganándose unos gruñidos por parte de Honoka y Rin —Ya, se les acabó el tiempo, seguimos nosotras.

—Ehhh, ¡pero Umi-chaaan! —se quejó Honoka abrazando con más fuerza a la universitaria— ¡Quieres robarte a nuestra líder! ¡Rin-chan, acción de ataque!

—¡Barrera gatuna activada nya!— se posó delante de ellas, tratando de imitar una pose de combate, mirando fijamente a Umi—¡No te daremos a Nico-chan, nya!

Poniendo los obsequios en un lugar seguro, la peliazul las miro desafiante y cruzándose de brazos dijo:

—Oh, con que han osado desafiar a la gran samurái azúl, deben de ser muy valientes para eso.

 _"Querido, nuestra hija esta en buenas manos, como te lo he mencionado, ¿no es así?"_ pensó la señora Yazawa mirando hacia el retrato de ellos tres, sonrió.

—Nicocchi es feliz, ¿verdad, Yazawa-san? —preguntó una vez noto las acciones de la mayor —También creo que papá Yazawa estaría feliz por ella, ¿no es así?

—Tan atenta como siempre, Nozomi, pero si, estoy segura que mi marido está feliz por ella y por nosotros —contestó yendo hacia la cocina para dejar aquel pastel de fresas que habían hecho para su hija— Después de todo, él siempre decía que Nico sería su pequeña princesa, incluso si tenía 50 años, muy dulce, ¿no crees?

—Demasiado dulce, tanto como lo es Nicocchi.

Tanto Eli como Nozomi la ayudaron con los preparativos antes de ir a la pequeña sala, donde se podía observar como las chicas pelinaranjas estaban en el piso derrotadas, mientras que Umi junto a Kotori ahora abrazaban a Nico.

—Oh, no sabía que eras poliamorosa, Nicocchi~

—¡¿Q-Qu-...?! —el rostro de la cumpleañera se sonrojó, compitiendo con el cabello de Maki— ¡N-Nozomi...!

—¿Sí? ¿también quieres nuestro amor? —bromeó Nozomi extendiendo sus brazos mientras se acercaba a su mejor amiga, de cerca la seguía Eli —Ven, Elicchi y yo también tenemos amor para compartir~

—Si Nico, no es justo que nosotras no podamos darte amor~ —una vez escucharon eso de Eli, Kotori y Umi dejaron de abrazar a la pelinegra, riéndose mientras tomaban asiento

—¡No! ¡Alejense aho-...! —no logró terminar ya que se encontraba en brazos de sus mejores amigas.

Aunque Nico no lo quiso admitir, ese fue de sus mejores cumpleaños.

* * *

 _Otoño_

El _momiji_ en Japón era uno de los eventos más esperados para ellos, ya que al igual del _Hanami_ en el mes de Abril, donde las sakuras florecen dando inicio a la primavera, por su parte, el momiji es la bienvenida de la llegada de los vientos más fríos, las hojas se van tornando amarillas, anaranjadas, rojas y hasta violetas.

Todas se encontraban ahí, en el templo Senso-ji.

Donde solían entrenar.

—No pensé que estaría lleno aquí…—murmuró Nico tratando de seguir a sus amigas, ya que, gracias a su estatura, estaba teniendo algunas dificultades—¿Por qué de repente está lleno…?

—Bueno, es el momiji, Nico-chan, mucha gente va a los templos para observar el cambio. —contestó Hanayo con una sonrisa mirando a su alrededor—Es agradable ver este lugar animado, ¿no lo crees?

—Un poco, ¿Nozomi no ayudaría o algo así? Generalmente es voluntaria en estos eventos. —suspiró una vez todas llegaron a un lugar solo, ahora solo faltaba acomodar todo—Por fin.

—Nicocchi, te saldrán arrugas si te sigues quejando de todo~

—Ya, ya, no molestes a Nico, Nozomi.

Terminaron de arreglar todo, sentándose cómodamente para observar y pasar tiempo juntas, algo que no había pasado desde el cumpleaños de Rin.

—Tengo hambre… —se quejó Honoka acostándose de lado, haciendo que todas se rieran.

—Eso definitivamente arruino el momento, Honoka-chan nya. —se burló Rin, segundos después su estómago gruño—Nya…

—Qué bueno que Umi-chan dio la idea de traer algo de comer~ —sonrió mirando como ambas pelis naranjas estaban comiendo unas bolas de arroz preparadas por Hanayo, desvió su atención hacia las chicas universitarias—¿Todo está bien en la universidad, chicas?

—Oh si, aunque es algo totalmente diferente y estricto, pero eso está bien, ¿no es así, Nozomi? —respondió Eli recargándose hacia atrás con sus brazos, suspirando.

—Es verdad lo que dice Elicchi, pero lo que en verdad me impresiona es que Nicocchi aún esta ahí—llevo su mano hasta la mencionada, revolviendo su cabello— Con el trabajo y sus hermanos me parecía imposible.

—Jum, cuando me lo propongo, puedo hacer lo que sea, Nozomi. —quito la mano de su amiga, antes de tomar un aperitivo.

—¿Estas segura de eso? —la mirada picara que Nozomi le estaba dando no significaba algo bueno— Si es así, ¿ya te...?

Nico rápidamente le tapó la boca con una bola de arroz.

—No es momento para hablar de eso, Nozomi. —susurró mientras la miraba amenazante.

La noche cayo y todas decidieron irse a sus hogares, pero antes de irse Nico tomó la mano de la joven pianista.

—¿Sucede algo, Nico-chan? —pregunto extrañada, notando que sólo estaban ellas dos en el santuario.

Por su parte, la chica de ojos carmesí no sabía que contestar, estaba nerviosa y el que Maki fuese tan amable en los últimos meses la confundía aún más.

Sobre todo, quería saber que significaba aquella canción que le había compuesto.

Quería pensar que solo a ella le ha regalado algo así.

Se armo de valor antes de mirar y evitar perderse en sus ojos amatista.

—Es sólo que... —no resistía ver esa adorable curiosidad en la mirada de su compañera— Q-Quisiera que te quedarás un tiempo más conmigo, Maki-chan...

 _"¿En serio acabo de escuchar eso por parte de Nico-chan...?"_ pensó la pelirroja evitando sonreír mientras se sonrojaba.

—Esta bien, Nico-chan. —contestó tomando con fuerza el agarre de la mayor— No sabía que la gran súper idol podía avergonzarse.

—¡C-Callate Maki-chan! —grito avergonzándose más y jalando a su amiga para que comenzaran a caminar— ¡Y camina!

—Si, sí... —ambas estaban avergonzadas pero no lo admitirían jamás, con paso lento se marcharon del templo.

Luego de un rato llegaron a aquel parque en donde todas habían discutido por teléfono lo que sucedería con el Love Live ya que Honoka no mostró interés alguno.

Nico durante todo el trayecto estuvo pensando en cómo iniciar alguna conversación, para así poder preguntarle el significado del regalo.

"Vamos, ¡Nico no se puede rendir aquí!" se dio ánimos, suspirando una vez más.

Sus palabras murieron una vez observó algo más hermoso que ella misma.

Maki se encontraba sonriendo con cariño al cielo, el cuál estaba espejado y se podían notar las bellas constelaciones de esa noche.

Su cabello rojizo se balanceaba de vez en cuándo gracias al aire que comenzaba a correr y que decir de sus ojos, aquellos que lucían más hermosos por la luz nocturna.

Sintió como el tiempo se detuvo.

 _"Yo realmente..."_

Sintió que jamás se arrepentiría de las siguientes palabras:

 _"Te amo..."_

—Nico-chan, esta comenzando a bajar la temperatura, sería mejor irnos. —tiro suavemente de su mano, llamando la atención de la mayor.

 _"Pero... ¿Cuándo seré capaz de decírtelo?"_

* * *

 _Invierno_

El mes de diciembre no se hizo esperar más y con ello tampoco el frío clima, el cuál te invitaba a estar bajo de una kotatsu resguardado. Esta temporada en japón era muy especial por muchas cosas, inicialmente por la llegada de Navidad lo cual significaba los fabuloso arreglos decorativos por todas las calles y lugares del país, estos mismos tenían el aspecto occidental, haciéndolos más atractivos. Además de ello, estaban los festivales de la nieve.

Maki se encontraba yendo hacía la casa de Eli, quien había dicho que por esta ocasión especial sus padres la dejaron invitarlas a quedarse a cenar por navidad así como tener una agradable pijamada con todas, después de un largo tiempo.

Pero los planes de la pelirroja eran otros, por fin se había propuesto el confesarse a su querida Nico-chan, no podía aplazar más esas emociones.

Así que lo que haría era esperar que las demás terminarán dormidas, despertar a la pelinegra e invitarla a pasear por ahí fingiendo no saber que era muy tarde, luego de eso, le daría el regalo que había comprado para ella y se le confesaría, un gran plan, ¿no?

Una vez llego ahí estaban todas, quienes al verla le sonrieron alegremente y Maki les devolvió el saludo.

Pasaron las horas, Maki sentía que eran eternas aún más porque gracias a la grandiosa idea de Nozomi ahora todas estaban reunidas en un circulo mientras que una botella se encontraba en el centro.

—Bien, ¿quien será la primera~? —pregunto Nozomi mirando a todas con una rara sonrisa y esta se amplio cuando detuvo su mirada en Hanayo—¿Podrías hacernos los honores, Hanayo-chan?

La castaña nerviosa le dio la vuelta a la botella, esperando que no le tocará ninguna parte de esta, ya que si le tocaba tendría que hacer un reto o cumplir el reto.

—Oh, Honoka-chan y Nicocchi, bien~ —las mencionadas suspiraron— Honoka-chan tendrá que ponerle el reto y Nicocchi lo tendrá que cumplir sino quiere washi washi~

Nico se cubrio el pecho mientras rogaba con la mirada a Honoka opara que no le pusiera un reto tan vergonzoso.

—Ehh, Nico-chan tendrá que...—Honoka se quedo en silencio, pensando en que decir a continuación— ¡Darle un gran abrazo a Nozomi-chan!

—Ow, ¡Siempre he querido un gran abrazo de Nicocchi~!—contestó con una gran sonrisa la pelimorada mientras se paraba y extendiendo los brazos hacia su mejor amiga—¡Vamos Nicocchi~!

Sin decir nada, la mencionada se levanto, acercándose a paso lento y la abrazo tratando de no sonrojarse.

—Aw~ —expresó la ex lider mientras comía un pan, el cual Umi le había escondido— Esto es muy lindo~

 _"Esto es tan vergonzoso..."_ pensaba Nico sonrojada y viendo la felicidad en el rostro de su amiga.

—Ya lo cumplí, ¿sigo yo no? —dijo regresando a su lugar sin mirar a ninguna de sus amigas.

Por fin había llegado el momento que Nico estaba esperando desde el día de ayer, al igual que la pelirroja, esa misma noche se le confesaría.

Todas se encontraban durmiendo o eso pensaba hasta que sitió que tocaban su hombro.

—¿Estas despierta, Nico-chan? —para sorpresa de la pelinegra, era Maki quien se encontraba susurrando.

Asentio con la cabeza, por su parte la chica de ojos amatista le hizo una seña de que la acompañase, sin pensarlo mucho, fue detrás suyo.

 _Quiero estar contigo..._

Ambas se encontraban en el pasillo que daba la salida a ese cálido lugar, era su oportunidad.

 _...y si la verdad arruina nuestra amistad..._

—¿M-Me acompañarías a dar un paseo...? —pregunto primero Nico, ganándole a Maki, quien no sabía como preguntarle aquello— E-Es solo que quisiera hablar de algo contigo, sino te molesta, claro.

—N-No esta bien, también iba a preguntarte eso en realidad. —la menor rió algo nerviosa antes de ponerse sus zapatos y esperar que Nico hiciera lo mismo— ¿Nos vamos?

 _...entonces quizás solo debo hacerlo._

Llevaban un tiempo desde que salieron del hogar de Eli y ninguna era lo sufientemente valiente para comenzar la conversación.

Hasta que Nico se harto del silencio.

—¡M-Maki-chan! ¡E-Espera! —la miró sonrojada y apretando los puños, deteniendo su andar— T-Tengo algo que confesarte, Maki.

La mayor había dejado caer el sufijo como aquella vez que la pelirroja lo había hecho.

—¿S-Solo escucha, sí? —la universitaria dejo salir un suspiro al ver la respuesta afirmativa por parte de su amiga— Solo no me odies...

 _Quiero ir de poco a poco_

—M-Maki...yo...—cerró los ojos evitando dejar salir las lagrimas y grito sus emociones—...¡t-te amo!

 _Y si tengo que huir contigo..._

—...te amo, t-tal vez es extraño ya que en un inicio no nos llevábamos bien, nada bien...—sonrió un poco Nico mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos—...pero, siempre pense que eras muy linda, tu voz es hermosa y tienes un gran talento, a veces me preguntaba como es que a pesar de nuestras discusiones, seguías ahí conmigo, también pienso que eres muy dulce, eres cálida, cada uno de tus abrazos los atesoro y tu sonrisa hace que te ame más y más cada día, solo espero que n-no me odies...

 _Entonces eso es lo que creo que tengo que hacer_

—...eres una idiota si piensas que te odiaré —mencionó Maki mientras se acercaba a su compañera y la tomaba de las mejillas, sonriendole tiernamente— Ya que, yo también te amo, desde hace tiempo me di cuenta que lo hacía, por eso el día de la graduación lloré, ya que pensaba que esa iba a ser la ultima vez que estaríamos juntas, pero me consolaste y decidí que tenía que devolverte ese gesto, la oportunidad se dio cuando estuvimos en New York, me sentí muy feliz al escucharte decir que te encantaba estar conmigo.

 _Seamos honestas_

—Maki...—Nico tenía ganas de llorar, llorar porque cada palabra que le decía la hacia muy feliz.

 _En serio me siento así_

—Solo cuando estamos solas podemos ser honestas, ¿no es así...?—preguntó mientras reía y apartaba el mecho izquierdo de Nico, acercándose cada vez más.

 _Si estoy contigo, lo que digan los demás no importa_

—Tienes razón...—contestó cerrando por fin la distancia que separaba sus labios.

* * *

 **AHHH MIRA QUE ME HE TARDADO ASBDKADH**

 **Mi plan era terminarlo en la madrugada, pero supongamos que no me distraje en instagram ni en el directo de Pile, supongamos porque eso pasó.**

 **Luego de eso, me desperté tarde, tuve que limpiar el desastre que dejaron en casa, me empece a sentir mal, me puse a comer y mi hermano me regaño, después tuve que limpiar _otra vez_ , en eso llega mi tía y me invita a los tacos, dije que no porque quería terminar esto, mira que te amo mucho Nico ;_;**

 **En fin, este será uno de los One-Shots más largos que he hecho, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, especialmente a Lisi y a Nico asdlsdj**

 **FFNET no me dejo publicarlo hace una hora.**

 **PD. Gracias por leer**


End file.
